


By My Side(5)-1

by Fairyeeyore



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyeeyore/pseuds/Fairyeeyore





	By My Side(5)-1

二宫在他嘴里尝到了不太好闻的烟草味，吻得太深他很快就感到了缺氧，整个人都软了下来，脑子里仿佛塞着棉絮，连接吻间已经被推进了隔间都没有发现。  
被按到马桶上坐下然后被粗暴地脱下裤子的时候二宫眼前一片模糊，呼吸急促，下体被含进湿热的口腔的时候他叫出了声，下意识地抓住了樱井的头发。樱井急切而近乎残忍地挑逗着他，吻过他柱身的每一个敏感处，接着整根含住，有些笨拙地用舌尖刺激着他的顶端。他到得很快，很久没有自己解决的身体根本经不住这样的挑逗。精液洒进樱井嘴里的时候他有点慌张，想让他去吐掉，却看到他把嘴里的白浊都吐进手掌。接着就被粗暴地翻过去，双手撑着水箱，身后的入口冷不防被戳进了一根手指。  
他痛得说不出话，叫不出声，只能半张着嘴盯着隔间里不太干净的瓷砖。手指抽出去后他感到樱井把他刚刚射出来的东西糊到了穴口，虽然还是润滑不够，但已经比刚才好了太多。樱井急躁地捅了两根手指进来试探着，很久没做他居然还记得自己的敏感点，二宫刚想开口骂就被抠弄到了敏感点，到嘴边的脏话就变成了一声呻吟。  
接着就被换上了樱井自己那根。樱井把他的手按到墙上撑住，身下大幅度地抽插着。二宫几乎站不住，那一点被不断地进攻的时候他只能咬住自己的手腕防止自己叫出声。  
樱井一手抚上他身前又一次挺立起来的那一根，一边撸动着一边凑到他耳边一边喘一边说：“想不想我？”  
二宫啜泣着不回答，感到体内的凶器更用力地顶弄着他的敏感点，只好开口：”想……”  
“有没有……想着我自己玩？”他继续逼问，说得越来越过分。  
“有……”二宫只听到洗手间外面嘈杂的音乐声传进自己耳朵里，分不清是虚幻还是现实。  
“和也…….我也想你......”樱井在在耳边的声音竟然带上了几分哽咽。  
二宫觉得心里一阵绞痛，转头去吻他的唇。确认对方心意也和自己一样后两人更加兴奋，樱井最后冲撞了几下便抽出来射了出来，手掌里也是一片湿粘，二宫高潮后正靠着墙大口地喘着气。


End file.
